


600 Years Late With No Starbucks

by MsLanna



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, F/M, Perfect drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: AU where Sara knew Reyes before she left for Andromeda and he was one of the reasons she wanted to be very, very far from the Milky Way. Now that plan didn't pan out as expected.Perfect drabbles.I'm trying to write a drabble a day all year and these look to be enough for their own story. A very short-chaptered, possibly disjointed story.





	1. Run

Sara still heard her father's words: _Don't run from your life, it will always catch up._

Well, this was a whole new galaxy, she'd like to see it try. Sure there was the Scourge, Remnant, and the Kett; but anything was better than then tangled mess she had left behind. A government worker shouldn't be involved with mercenaries and smugglers. How had she even wound up in that position?

A lopsided smirk crept onto her lips. Yeah, that way. But he was 600 years dead now and she was exploring new worlds.

So take that, charlatan thief of a smuggler!


	2. For Fucksake

_No way._ Sara backed into the bar, unable to tear her eyes from the approaching man despite the pain. _No way in all seven hells and 600 years._

But there he was, his grin only growing as he ordered two drinks. "You look like you're waiting for someone."

She refused the glass, so he downed both. Some things never changed. But she had. She was _Pathfinder_ Ryder now. The past did not matter. It wouldn't happen again. Also she still had a bone to pick with Señor Reyes Vidal and preferably hit him over the head with it repeatedly afterwards.


	3. No Pit So Deep

Reyes enjoyed the surprise on her face way to obviously. He had likely known exactly who she was now, after all information was his favourite commodity.

"So, about Vehn Terev-"

"You are-?!?" Sara interrupted herself with huffing exasperation. "Of course you're Shena."

She had had a conversation about their unknown informant with Jaal, though the angaran couldn't supply much but the name's meaning. And Reyes mouth was very good for a lot of things – lying being very high up on that list.

Trying to ignore the smirk stealing onto aforementioned mouth, she signalled for a drink. She needed that now.


	4. Second Chances

Sara Fucking Ryder – Pathfinder of the human arc. It was almost to delicious to be true. Reyes Vidal sat in Tartarus' back room scheming. It would be an exaggeration to say he left the Milky Way because of a woman.

Yes, Sara was exceptional: strong, witty, kind, charming in her clueless way. But it was certainly not enough to make one follow her, even if one had done her wrong. Especially if one had.

Reyes gulped down another shot of Whisky. If he got it right this time, maybe – just maybe. It was enough to keep going, enough to hope.


End file.
